Antítesis
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Nadie iba a comerlo por acercarse a ellos, pero algo sí podría llegar a comerlos a ellos. El anima, materializando la realidad de que no podía ser parte de ellos aunque quisiera, porque el adiós era y siempre fue inminente. Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Mis primeros días en el Gremio del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este oneshot participa en el Reto: "Mis primeros días en el Gremio" del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

 **Personaje:** Mystogan/Edo Jellal.

 **Extensión:** 1179 palabras.

 **Notas:** I'm dead. Ya, en serio, terminé esto ayer y me dije, lo reviso mañana; pero hoy tuve un día de MIERDA. Cuatro horas (no es joda) haciendo fila para sacar mi tarjeta del transporte público, de pie y sin probar bocado, acabe almorzando a las seis. En serio, estoy muerta, no tengo ganas de hacer nada pero DEBO porque mañana tengo prueba. _Bale berga la bida_. Así que publico esto, finalmente, y aclaro que no está del todo revisado (solo la primera parte), algo se me ha de haber escapado, supongo. Tampoco me conforma, de paso, pero Mystogan me encanta como personaje (y aún lo extraño) y quise acabar el fic pese a todo, aunque mi inspiración fuera nula. Es todo.

 **.**

* * *

 **Antítesis.**

* * *

 _Cuando quiero llorar no lloro,_

 _y a veces, lloro sin querer._

Rubén Darío.

* * *

Contempla el cielo una última vez, cielo que se los ha llevado —y, con ellos, a esa parte de sí que vivió tanto tiempo en ese lugar, en ese mundo—, antes de volver a la realidad, con _su_ reino.

Mystogan. Regaño mental, él _ya no_ es Mystogan. Jellal, el príncipe Jellal, siente un nudo en la garganta cuando levanta el brazo, inspirando ánimos a la gente.

Porque las despedidas _siempre_ duelen.

Quizás es por eso, la aguja que se le clava dentro, muy dentro, ante la perspectiva del nunca más —nunca más ellos, nunca más ese lugar, nunca más Fairy Tail—, la nostalgia que lo invade a cada momento por los recuerdos que ha de dejar atrás, que una vez solucionados la mayoría de los problemas se aparece por ahí.

Y un leve sentimiento de añoranza, quizás también eso.

Fairy Tail, más no ese Fairy Tail, otro, pero el mismo, lo contempla con asombro cuando se acerca. Él admite entenderlo, y admite que duele, un tanto. Y aunque el ambiente sea el mismo, _no_ es lo mismo. El detalle, la contradicción, le provoca un nudo en alguna parte del pecho.

"—¿Edoras?"

Pero se mantiene indemne, como _debe_ ser; en apariencias, por dentro le duele el «príncipe» que alguien dice, no se detiene a mirar cuál.

"—¿Vienes de Edoras, verdad?"

La mirada de Porlyusica le retorna a la mente, esa que le dirigió la primera vez que se vieron cuando, milagrosamente, ella pudo sacar conclusiones acertadas con la rapidez precisa en el momento indicado.

No podía ser el Jellal o el Siegrain de los que había oído hablar, por tanto, solo podía ser _otro_ ellos.

Mystogan. No, que no. Jellal, rememora aquel momento como uno de alivio total, rememora incluso el «¿Conoce Edoras?» esperanzado que salió de sus labios en un acto de rebeldía, pues no era su intención dejarse en evidencia.

—Ya veo, tú también eres de Edoras —fue lo que dijo Porlyusica, en una respuesta a medias.

—¿Es de Edoras?

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Por el anima.

Hubo un silencio amplio, entonces, y quizás si esa mujer no lo hubiese reconocido él no hubiese llegado con ellos. Pero Porlyusica conocía a Makarov, y Makarov a ella, y sabía, por tanto, su procedencia. Mystogan, o Jellal, por ese entonces daba igual, reconoció sentirse seguro ante la idea de no tener que esconderse de todos, tener por lo menos un hombro en el que sostenerse.

Por eso aceptó formar parte de Fairy Tail.

Aunque, a simple vista, dudase de hacerlo en verdad.

Él no comía en compañía de los demás, acompañado del barullo usual del lugar —lejos, distante, observando a la distancia—. Y, aún así, podía asegurar con certeza absoluta que Mirajane daba tres vueltas y media alrededor del gremio al salir y volver a la barra, contemplando que no faltara nada; podía asegurar que Laxus, en apariencia indiferente, seguía los movimientos de todos los miembros asegurándose de ocultar el detalle; podía incluso contar los segundos que Erza tardaría en cansarse de la bulla y mandar a callar, todo basado en quien hubiese iniciado la trifulca típica.

Empero, a veces no se sentía parte del gremio. Incluso aunque a su tercer día ya supiese todos los nombres y magias de cada uno, incluyendo la rutina que solían efectuar en el recinto.

A veces Makarov le palmeaba la espalda, cálido y cordial.

—¡Venga, nadie va a comerte!

Y quizás sí, tanto en sus primeros días como en los años venideros siempre fue un ente más bien alejado del resto, teniendo entonces amplios momentos de sentido la insistencia a que compartiera un poco más con los demás.

—Hombre, una puerta da más conversación que él —solía decir el maestro, sacándole sonrisas a Mirajane mientras ésta le servía una bebida.

Porque Mystogan era miembro del gremio pero sentía no serlo, todo desde el momento que comprendió las bases de ese mundo, el inevitable peso de tener que estar solo. Él no era de ahí, después de todo, menos que menos de un gremio.

Por eso, aún siendo parte de Fairy Tail no se sentía parte en verdad. Aún siendo, en teoría, parte del gremio.

Pero de alguna manera lo era.

Aunque no hablase con casi nadie, mirándolos a la distancia con el cariño mudo que le producían en su vitalidad, en su convivencia de familia irrompible. Aunque los pocos que conocían su secreto tampoco tuvieran demasiado contacto con su cerrada persona, a pesar de las palabras de aliento y apoyo que le calaban hondo, porque pese a todo estaban ahí. Aunque fuese algo casi aparte a ese grupo uniforme de lazos que conformaba aquel gremio, e incluso queriéndolos sin palabras de por medio, extrañándose por momentos de que no pronunciaran su nombre como si hablaran de un extraño y sí de un camarada. Aunque ni siquiera tuviese magia propia e ilimitada, solo bastones; todavía siendo mago clase S, obteniendo respeto en sus capacidades.

Aunque, en algún punto, el anima le producía un terror distinto a la frustración mezclada con ira que le producía al principio.

Y nadie iba a comerlo por acercarse a ellos, pero algo sí podría llegar a comerlos a ellos. El anima, materializando la realidad de que no podía ser parte de ellos aunque quisiera, porque el adiós era y siempre fue inminente.

Pero, aunque Mystogan pensara eso desde el primer momento que pisó ese gremio, nunca fue una idea compartida. Era cálido, sí, el detalle de siempre haber sido bienvenido, siempre haber sido un compañero.

Era, fue, un tiempo pasado.

Y ahora, contemplando al otro Fairy Tail que le recuerda el adiós, nota el nudo en la garganta.

Porque las despedidas _siempre_ duelen, más si son para siempre.

Es que alzar la mirada hacia el cielo que se los ha llevado, oír la palabra magia y recordar lo que ya nunca será, ser el príncipe Jellal y no Mystogan, todo eso duele. E ir hasta ahí, hasta ese otro Fairy Tail símbolo de lo perdido, con la constante discordia de que es y no es a la vez, en esa antítesis que se le clava en el alma presionando el nudo en su traquea y el escozor en sus ojos; ha de ser puro masoquismo de su parte.

No duda —no le entran ganas de hacerlo, de meditar más el asunto—, que ese ha de ser el motivo de las miradas incomodas, como si no supieran qué hacer o cómo entender su presencia y su actuar. O quizás es la sonrisa triste —triste, como las despedidas, como el "hasta nunca", como los recuerdos que han de guardarse eternamente como eso, recuerdos—, la que lleva a (no) Lucy a colocarle una mano en el hombro, tensa y fuera de lugar.

Es que es esa situación en la que no sabes qué hacer para eliminar las barreras que te van asfixiando por motivos que prefieres no entender.

Es que es el príncipe Jellal en Fairy Tail, el hace poco gremio oscuro, con una tristeza palpable que desarma por completo a sus miembros.

O quizás es, simplemente, el hecho de que está llorando.

* * *

 **Es todo, iré a morirme a la zanja de algún camino por ahí (?)**

 **Hasta nunca (?)**


End file.
